


Uncle Maddy

by showtunediva



Category: The Music Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prolouge to the  Music Man that  mostly focuses on Marian's relationship with  Mr. Madison.</p>
<p> Assume in the play that Marian is 26 years old.   In this story Marian is in her teens and early 20s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing  Mr. Madison

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any Music Man Characters  
> Oriiginal Characters  
> MR. Paroo, Mr. Paroo's parents, Mr. Madison Rick and Paul the bullies that start the rumors about Marian

Marian Paroo loved to read. She could spend hours upon hours in the library just roaming the aisles and dreaming of either working in a library or bookstore. At nine years old she would make this a life long dream of hers.  
Her father's best friend Humphrey Madison took notice of this from afar. Humphrey had gone to college with Edward. Paroo and was a few years older then him. After college he gone on to own a multi-million dollar company in New York City while Edward Paroo choose to live a more simple life and start a family in River City Iowa. Though Humphrey was not directly related to the Paroos Marian affectionately called him Uncle Maddy.  
One day the summer before she was to start eighth grade they had a conversation about the library which he owned.  
"Marian, you love to read don't you?"  
"Yes, Uncle Maddy very much."  
"I've noticed the way your eyes light up every time I take you into the library. What's your favorite book?"  
"Anything romantic. I often picture myself in those plots out to find true love. I hope to find some one to love someday."  
"I'm sure you will dear. Marian I've got a question for you."  
Marian regarded the older man with interest.  
"How would you like to someday work there?"  
Marian's eyes lit up. "I'd like that very much. I am a little young through don't you think?"  
"Not now darling. I was thinking more so when you're about to graduate high school?"  
"Won't I need to go to college to become a librarian?"  
"I think with enough practical training from the other librarians you should be fine."  
Marain threw her arm around the older man kissing him."  
"Thank you so much Uncle Maddy."  
"You're welcome."


	2. The Birth of Winthrop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winthrop is born!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the play Ethel Maud Alma and Marian are not friends. I have slightly changed that for this story.

8th grade seemed to fly by pretty quickly for Marian. She was excited about starting high school in the fall. She remembered what Mr. Madison had told her about the library and the job she'd get when she was sixteen. She told her best friend Ethel Tofflemeyer about it.  
"That's pretty cool. You love to read so that will be a great job for you."  
"Have you met Uncle Maddy?" Marian asked  
Ethel nodded. "He's been at a few of your birthday parties. He's pretty nice. Is he really your uncle?"  
Marian shook her head. "Nope. He's not directly related to us. He's Daddy's best friend from college. He's pretty much like my uncle though."  
"Are you nervous about starting high school in September?"  
"Sort of. I can't imagine it will be much different than middle school though."  
Marian turned fourteen in October. She was excited that in two years she would start her job at the library a place she had grown to love over the years.  
Ethel and Marian were in lots of the same classes in school. One day when they were doing homework in the library after school Ethel looked at her friend curiously.  
"Are you going to the Halloween dance next weekend?"  
Marian shook her head. "Probably not."  
"How come? It will be a lot of fun. Alma and Maud are going too."  
Marian looked down at the table. "No boy will ask me to go."  
"So what? We can all go together. Come on. It will be fun. You don't want to be home by yourself on a Friday night do you?"  
Marian shrugged. "You have a good point. Sure, why not? I'll go."  
Marian smiled. She was really excited to go to her first high school dance.  
The gym was decorated in a carnival theme for the dance.  
"Wow, the student council did a great job with the decorations." Alma said.  
Maud nodded. "They sure did. Come on. A really good song just came on. Let's dance!"  
The evening flew by and pretty soon Mrs. Hix was waiting outside in the front of the school to pick them up.  
"How was the dance girls?"  
"Lots of fun!" Marian said.  
"Yeah. Mom. We had a swell time."  
When Marian got home she entered the house through the side door that led into the garage. Her mother was sitting in the easy chair reading a book.  
"How was the dance darling?" her mother asked  
"Great Mama! We had a really good time. Lots of great music. I can't wait til the next one!"  
"Sweetheart I've got something I need to tell you."  
Marian looked at her mother curiously. "What is it Mama?"  
"Well, my dear I'm pregnant!"  
Marian's eyes grew wide. "Pregnant? Really?"  
Her mother broke into a wide grin. "That's right. In the spring or summer you'll have a new brother or sister."  
Marian looked at the ground..  
"What's the matter?"  
Marian sighed.. Well for the past fourteen years it's been just me. It will be weird having a baby around."  
Mrs. Paroo pulled her daughter close to her and kissed her forehead. "It will certainly be a rough adjustment for you at first... just because we're having a new baby doesn't mean your father and I won't love you any less."  
At lunchtime the next day Marin told her friends the news.  
"That's so great Marian! " Ethel threw her arms around her friend happily.  
"Can we go shopping with you to help you pick stuff out for the nursury?" Maud asked.  
Marian smiled. "I'll have to ask Mama but I'm sure it shouldn't be a problem."  
"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Alma asked.  
Marian shook her head. "Mama's only a few weeks along. I don't think we'll know for a couple weeks."  
Three weeks later on Thursday after school Mrs. Paroo picked up Ethel, Alma Maud and Marian up from school and they went down town to go shopping for the nursery.  
"Congratulations Mrs. Paroo!" Ethel said.  
Mrs. Paroo smiled. "Thank you Ethel. This is a very exciting time for all of us."  
"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet? Alma asked.  
Mrs. Paroo nodded. "Yes, we're having a boy."  
"Have you started to think of names yet?"  
"We're just starting to discuss that actually. What names do you girls like?"  
"James." Ethel said  
"Patrick, Maud said.  
"Samuel." Alma said.  
Marian shrugged her shoulders. " I haven't decided on a name I like yet Mama. What names have you and Daddy thought of?"  
"Your father would like to name him Edward after him and have his middle name be Humphrey after Mr. Madison." Mrs. Paroo said.  
"Does Uncle Maddy like that idea?" Marian asked.  
Mrs. Paroo smiled. "He does very much. He looks forward to having a nephew."  
On Christmas Eve Mr. Madison came over to the Paroos house for Christmas dinner.  
"Hi Uncle Maddy!" Marian said hugging the older man tightly.  
"Hello my dear, I hear you're going to have a new brother or sister in six months or so. You must be very excited.."  
"At first I wasn't but now I am. My friends and I have been helping Mama decorate the nursery."  
Mr. Madison kissed Marian's forehead. "You are the most caring girl I've ever met Marian. You will be a wonderful big sister."  
Things were very busy in the Paroo household with the preparations for the arrival of baby Paroo. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. Marian was highly anticipating the arrival of her little brother or sister.  
One April afternoon Mrs. Tofflemeyer came to the school to dismiss Ethel and Marian around 12:30. When the two girls got to the office Mrs. Tofflemeyer was all smiles.  
"Marian your little brother was born at 10:15. Your father called from the hospital and told me to come pick you girls up so you can visit your mother."  
Ethel hugged her friend tightly "Congratulations!"  
"Thanks! This is so exciting!"  
The drive to hospital was brief. At the reception desk Mrs. Tofflemeyer said to the receptionist. "Can you direct us to the Paroo's room please?"  
The receptionist nodded her head. "Yes ma'am. Mrs. Paroo is in room 224."  
"Thank you."  
Marian's father met them at the door to the hospital room. Mrs., Tofflemeyer leaned over to kiss Mr. Paroo's cheek.  
"Congratulations Edward. You and Catherine must be so excited."  
"Thank you Erica. We're thrilled. Marian, sweetheart come inside and meet your new brother."  
Mr. Paroo took his daughter's hand and led her into the hospital room. Mrs. Tofflemeyer and Ethel followed behind.  
"Hi Mama." Marian whispered.  
Mrs. Paroo kissed her daughter's cheek. Hello dearest. Meet your little brother Winthrop James Paroo,"  
Marian was breathless.  
"Wow, he's so tiny." Ethel said. "Mama, was I that small when I was born?"  
Mrs. Tofflemeyer nodded. "Yes sweetheart you were." She walked over to Mrs. Paroo's bedside and squeezed her hand tightly. "He's absolutely precious Catherine. Congratulations!"  
Mrs. Paroo smiled at her friend. "Thank you Erica. We're over the moon with him."  
Marian leaned over the bed rail and kissed her little brother's forehead softly.  
"Welcome to the family Winthrop," she whispered.


	3. The Diagnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of challenges with writing this chapter and trying to figure out how Winthrop gets his stutter. Hopefully I captured that well.

Marian enjoyed the responsibilities of being a big sister. Winthrop was a very energetic baby but at the same time he was very quiet a lot of the time. Mr. and Mrs. Paroo found this to be a slight concern especially since he was slightly delayed in learning how to talk.  
Two years after Winthrop was born the Paroos decided to take him to a specialist. He still had not spoken his first word yet and they were beginning to worry that when he started pre school the following year he'd be behind the rest of the people in his class.  
"Mrs Paroo were their any issues with your pregnancy two years ago?" The doctor asked.  
Mrs. Paroo shook her head. "No doctor. My pregnancy was as smooth as can be. We can't quite figure out why there has been such a delay in Winthrop learning to speak."  
"He seems to be progressing quite normally otherwise." Mr. Paroo said.  
"Have you considered getting therapy for him?" the doctor asked.  
"No sir. Would you recommend that? Mrs. Paroo asked  
The doctor nodded. "Yes. We're not sure what has caused this developmental delay but we hope with therapy he should be on the right track to start school next fall."  
Mrs. Paroo sighed. "Well, that's certainly a relief."  
That fall Marian turned 16. She had been in training at the library all summer long and was excited to finally start to work. She worked two days after school and on Saturday and Sunday mornings. She was worried about her brother quite constantly and was hoping to be able to teach him how to read. On Saturday morning Mrs. Paroo brought Winthrop to story hour at 9am. Marian started work at 9:30 and took her lunch break around 11. She took Winthrop from her mother's arms. "Come Win let's go read a book."  
Marian and Winthrop walked down the aisle of children's books. Winthrop reached for a book with a yellow cover.  
"You want to read Peter Rabbit? Okay. We'll read that."  
The brother and sister sat down in an easy chair and Marian read the book to her little brother. He constantly pointed at the pictures of the rabbits but still didn't utter a word. Marian was really hoping that her brother would learn to speak soon.  
Mrs. Paroo smiled as she watched Marian read the book to Winthrop. She hoped that Marian would meet a boy someday and that they would have children.  
That night Marian knocked on her parent's bedroom door.  
"Come in sweetheart." her father said.  
Edward Paroo noticed that his daughter looked anxious about something.  
"What's on your mind?"  
"Papa have the doctors been able to find out anything about why Winthrop isn't talking yet?"  
Mr. Paroo shook his head. "No Marian. We haven't heard anything from the doctors yet in terms of a diagnosis."  
Marian looked like she was about to cry.  
"Do you think he could deaf?"  
"I doubt that. He seems to be listening to everything we say... we just can't seem to figure out why he can't verbalize anything."  
"He'll point to pictures whenever I read him a story. Does that mean he knows what objects are in the pictures and is trying to form words in his head?"  
Mr. Paroo kissed his daughter's head softly. " Yes, darling. I'm pretty sure that's what that means. You're a wonderful big sister Marian and such a big help to your mother and I. Don't worry about a thing alright? Winthrop will be fine."  
Marian nodded. "Okay. I love you Papa."  
"I love you too."  
On Thanksgiving the Paroos flew to New York to visit Mr. Madison. They watched the Macy's Parade from his apartment building.  
"Wow. All these floats are so pretty!" Marian said  
Mr, Madison smiled. "They sure are. Which do you like the best darling?"  
Marian shrugged. "I really don't think I have a favorite one. It's hard to choose."  
Mr. Madison took Winthrop from Mr. Paroo's arms. "Has the little man learned to talk yet?" he asked Mrs. Paroo.  
Mrs. Paroo shook her head. "No Humphrey. He still hasn't said a word. We're not sure what's going on. We're kind of unsure if we want to send him to school next fall. If he can't verbalize things how will he be able to tell people what he wants?"  
"I'm sure the therapy that he's been getting must be helping him."  
Edward Paroo shrugged. "We're really not sure if it's been helping or not. It's hard to measure his progress when he still hasn't uttered a word."  
Mr. Madison made direct eye contact with Winthrop. "Who am I son?"  
All Winthrop gave him in return was a blank stare.  
"Winthrop can you say Uncle Maddy?" Marian asked.  
Winthrop broke in to a smile. "Maddy." he said.  
"Well son of a gun!" Mr. Paroo said.  
Mr. Madison turned to face Mrs. Paroo. "This lovely lady right here in your Mama. Give her a kiss."  
Winthrop gave his mother a kiss on her cheek. "Mama." he said crisply  
Mrs. Paroo had tears in her eyes. Finally happy that Winthrop has spoken his first words. She took Winthrop from Mr. Madison's arms and kissed her son. "This is truly a Thanksgiving miracle." she whispered.


	4. Rumors Start To Spread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes into detail about how the rumors about Mr. Madison and Marian start to spread around River City. Mr. Paroo will also pass away in this chapter.

The following fall Winthrop started preschool. His speech was slow and steady and he met with his therapist two afternoons a week. The Paroos were very happy that their son was on the right track.  
Marian could hardly believe she was a senior. She wondered where four years of high school had gone in a blur.  
"Marian you're so lucky that you have a job already. We have to start looking for them once school ends for the year." Alma said  
Marian looked at Ethel. "Couldn't your uncle see if he could get you a job at livery stable teaching lessons?"  
Ethel crinkled her nose. "You know as well as I do that I don't like riding horses Marian."  
"You're really good with kids though. You do such a great job when you come over to help take care of Winthrop."  
Ethel shrugged. "I'll see what kinds of openings he's got available. I could always help him in the office too."  
"Marian you're really good at playing the piano have you considered giving the kids in town lessons?" Maud asked  
"No, I've never considered that. We could use a little extra money in our house. Daddy is going to retire in two years and Mama works at home taking care of us."  
"Would you consider that?"  
Marian grinned. "Yes, I think I would seriously consider it."  
"How's Winthrop doing in school?" Maud asked  
"Good. He seems to really like preschool. He was shy at first but now he seems to making a few friends."  
"Is he still having trouble talking?"  
Marian shook her head. "No and we are so grateful for that. He does struggle a lot with saying some words with the letter S in then. He has a slight lisp. Other than that he speaks very clearly.."  
"Has Mr. Madison come to visit lately?" Alma asked  
Marian shook her head. "He's coming to visit for Christmas. I actually want to go to New York to see him instead. I love seeing the Christmas lights in Central Park."  
"Isn't he retired?"  
Marian nodded. "Yeah. Daddy said he's planning on selling his house in New York and moving to River City in the spring. He really has nothing tying him down to living in New York and we're practically like family to him."  
"He's not married with kids of his own?" Ethel seemed shocked by this.  
"Nope. He never got married. He's always told me that marriage isn't for everyone but he hopes I find the perfect man to marry someday."  
Mr. Madison moved to River City in mid March and bought a condo right up the street from the Paroos house. Marian would go over his house every day after working at the library to spend time with him and practice the piano.  
"Uncle Maddy, my friends suggested I should teach piano in addition to working at the library. Do you think that's a good idea?"  
Mr. Madison grinned. "I think that's a fine idea sweetheart! You've really come a long way in your playing. You're such a great help to your parents taking care of your brother and I think you'd be an excellent teacher."  
"But how will I be able to manage two jobs at once?"  
"You can always teach the children in the afternoons and then work at the library in the evenings or pick up some more hours on the weekends."  
"That's logical."  
In the summer Marian decided to put an ad in the newspaper saying she would be giving piano lessons beginning in September. She would charges $10 an hour and give lessons 3 days a week from 12:30-4:30 and then work at the library after dinner from 6:30-9:30. The advertisement resulted in quite a few students for Marian and they told their friends what a wonderful teacher Marian was. At the end of the year her students gave a recital for their parents at the River City Community Center up the road from the Madison Public Library. Marian was very happy with herself that her first season as a piano teacher went off without a hitch.  
Things stated to change rapidly for Marian's social life too. She found herself seeing herself spending less and less time with her friends because she was so busy working. A year passed since they graduated from high school and then two. One summer day they were sitting on Ethel's back porch sipping lemonade.  
Alma looked at Marian nervously.  
"What's wrong?" Marian asked her friend.  
Alma looked at Maud and Ethel and then sighed.  
"Marian do you realize people all over town have been spreading nasty rumors about you and Mr. Madison?"  
Marian was completely shocked. "What are you talking about?"  
" People see you come in and out of Mr. Madison's house every evening and they're very suspicious of what you do."  
Marian laughed. "Suspicious... what could possibly make them suspicious?"  
Maud said... "Well Mr. Madison is a lot older than us... he could practically be our father you know."  
Marian's jaw dropped. "They can't possibly think there's anything romantic going on between us? "  
"Well, we can see why they would think that. I mean you are almost 21 and still single. All three of us have started to date." Ethel pointed out.  
"This is preposterous! True love does take time. I haven't found the right man for me yet... it will take quite awhile. The three of you know as well as I do that Uncle Maddy is practically a member of my family though he is not a blood relative."  
Alma nodded. "Of course we know that."  
"Hopefully you three have been sticking up for me."  
"Trust me, we've been trying." Maud said  
Ethel nodded. "We certainly have. No one seems to want to believe us though."  
"Have you thought of at least going out with us sometime? Who knows you could meet someone." Maud said.  
"While we admire your work ethic a great deal Marian you do need some time to yourself to have fun." Ethel said. Alma and Maud nodded their heads in agreement.  
"The boys in this town are so stuck up. How do you know any of them will even like me?"  
"You have to give people a chance Marian... you never really did that in high school you know and there were so many nice boys in our grade." Maud said.  
"The VFW always have karaoke nights. You should come with us on Saturday night. It will be fun." Ethel suggested.  
Marian sighed. "Alright. Anything to get this silly rumor to stop."  
The VFW hall was crammed with people.  
"Do you see any boys we know?" Maud asked  
"Not yet but I'm sure there must be a lot of people here." Ethel said  
Roy Samuelson came over to them.  
"Hey ladies. Come sit with us. A bunch of us are sitting right over there. Roy pointed to a long table off the side of the dance floor.  
"Do you come here a lot Roy?" Maud asked.  
"Yup. We're here every weekend. This is your first time?"  
"4th actually. It's Marian's first though." Ethel said.  
"This is a lot of fun Marian. You'll have a blast!" Roy said.  
Marian recognized a few familiar faces from her high school class including Jennie and Myrtle Richardson who were twin sisters. They had both been in Marian's English class their senior year at River City High."  
"Hey Marian! How are things at the library?" Jennie asked.  
"Great, thanks. It certainly keeps me on my toes. I'm teaching piano lessons now too."  
"That's great. We heard the rumors about you and Mr. Madison. They aren't true are they?" Myrtle asked.  
"Of course not! I want to give who ever started this rumor a piece of my mind." Marian said.  
"Well that's certainly comforting to know. Are you dating anyone Marian?"  
Marian shook her head "No. I'm really in no rush to be in a relationship right now. The right man for me will come around for me when he wants to."  
Three years passed and there was still no love in sight for Marian. Mrs. Paroo was noticing that most of Marian's friends were in relationships and she seemed to be the odd person out.  
"Marian darling how come you haven't met any boys yet? Ethel Maud and Alma seem to have met great men… Maud is even getting married in a few months."  
Marian rolled her eyes. "I'm in no rush to get in a relationship Mama. Uncle Maddy always says it takes a long time to find true love."  
"How would he know anything about that? He was never married."  
"True but he is very wise nonetheless. I want to have the kind of love like you and Papa have. It's going to take me awhile to find the right type of man."  
"You can't be too particular about the type of man you date or you'll never find anyone."  
Marian sighed "Please don't rush me Mama. I'll know when the time is right to date someone."  
That spring Mr. Paroo became very ill. He was 10 years older than Mrs. Paroo so he was in his mid 60s. Nobody knew what kind of disease that he had but it caused him to decline very rapidly. The chores picked up around the house and Mr. Madison and Marian were helping out as much of they could while Mrs. Paroo cared for her ailing husband. Winthrop was 6 years old by this time and had no clue what was going on. All he knew was that his father was very sick.  
He tugged at Marian's arm.  
" Sither, what's wrong with Papa?"  
"He's been very ill. We don't know what kind of disease he has."  
"Ith he going to die?"  
"Eventually. We're not sure how soon though."  
From this point forward Mrs. Paroo seemed to noticed that Winthrop seemed to regress back into the way his speech had been four years before. When his therapist came over one day she pulled him aside.  
"I find it concerning that Winthrop seems to be regressing. Why is this happening?"  
"The therapist shrugged. "I don't know Ma'am. Your husband is ill I understand."  
Mrs. Paroo nodded. "Yes, what does that have to do with anything?"  
"Maybe the illness could be causing him stress and he doesn't know to process it very well."  
"He was practically mute before he started to have therapy."  
The therapist nodded. "I take it this must be a stressful time for all of you. Have you considered going to therapy as a whole family?"  
Mrs. Paroo shook her head "Our bills are very tight right now so I'm not sure how possible that would be."  
" I have a friend who is a family therapist who makes house calls. I'll recommend him to you. He does wonderful work!"  
Mrs. Paroo smiled. "Thank you! We appreciate that very much."  
Mrs. Paroo Marian and Mr. Madison met with the harpist twice a week. Marian decided to also mention the rumors people were spreading about her and Mr. Madison up at the therapy session as well.  
"How long have these rumors been going on?"  
"About a year. They're only getting worse now that everyone in town knows Daddy is sick and Uncle Maddy is here all the time helping us."  
"How does that make you feel Marian?"  
Marian sighed. "Frustrated. I wish the rumors would stop because they have really been upsetting me.  
Mr. Madison squeezed her hand. " Sweetheart don't listen to what those foolish people say. They don't know anything about how special our relationship is."  
The therapist faced Mrs. Paroo. "Catherine how long would you estimate your husband has left to live?"  
Mrs. Paroo shrugged. " We don't really know... probably about 6 months maybe a little less."  
"Are you going to have a funeral for him? I understand you folks are tight on money."  
Mrs. Paroo shook her head. "We don't have the money for an expensive funeral so we're going to have him cremated."  
"Your son seems to have the most trouble understanding all of this?"  
Tears started to form at the edges of Mrs. Paroo's eyes. "Yes sir. Winthrop was born with a speech disorder and didn't learn to talk until he was 2 and a half. He speaks with a slight lisp but now he barely seems to want to talk to any of us. We're very concernec."  
"Have you tried to talk to him and explain to him how ill your husband is and that he might die soon?"  
Mrs. Paroo shook her head. "No."  
"That's something I recommend you do and see how he would react to the news.  
Marian interjected. "Winthrop is well aware about the fact that Papa could die sooner rather than later."  
"How does he feel about that?"  
Marian shrugged. "I don't think he understands it. Nonetheless he has seemed very upset recently."  
Mr. Paroo passed away in late January. It was a very sad time for the Paroos. Mr. Paroos parents and sister flew into Iowa from Massachusetts to spend time with Mrs. Paroo Marian and Winthrop. When they arrived Marian threw her arms around her grandmother.  
"Oh Grandma I can't believe Papa's gone!"  
Julianne Paroo kissed the top of her granddaughter's head softly.  
"I know darling. Please know he is in a happier place now and not suffering anymore."  
Winthrop hung back.  
"Winthrop honey say hello to Grandma." Mrs. Paroo said  
Winthrop walked over to his grandmother and kissed her cheek.  
"Hello my sweet boy."  
James Paroo looked worriedly at his daughter in law. "How long do you suppose he'll be going through this phase of not speaking to anyone?"  
Mrs. Paroo shook her head. "We don't know. It's very concerning to us. We never expected him to regress. He hasn't said a word to Humphrey, Marian or I since Edward passed on."  
Mr. Madison took Mr. Paroo's hand in a firm handshake. "Jim, I'm sorry for your loss. This is truly a tragedy for you all."  
"Thank you Humphrey. You were always such a great friend to Ed. Julie and I are happy that that two of you stayed friends through the years. You've been a great help to Catherine in the past couple months."  
Ethel Alma and Maud came to the funeral services for Mr. Paroo. When they saw their friend they wrapped her in hug.  
"Marian we're so sorry about you dad." Maud said  
"Yeah, he was the best. He was like a second father to all of us." Alma said.  
"It won't be the same without him around." Ethel said  
"Thanks you guys. It's going to be so hard to not have him around anymore. It's going to be hard... it's been the hardest for Winthrop I think."  
A boy tapped Ethel on the shoulder. "Ethel can I get you a drink?"  
"Water would be great. Thanks Marcellus. Marian have you met my boyfriend Marcellus yet?"  
Marian shook her head. "It's nice to meet you. Sorry it has to be under these terrible circumstances."  
Marcellus put an arm around Marian. "I'm so sorry about your father Marian. Ethel and I are always here for you whatever you need."  
Marcellus walked away to get Ethel a glass of water.  
"How did you meet him?" Marian asked.  
My uncle hired him to work at the hotel next to livery stable. He's one of our bell hops. He's new to town. Just moved here from Chicago."  
"He seems like a nice boy. I'm happy for you." Marian smiled at her friend.  
"Thanks. We hope you find someone to date soon too so we can all go out together," Maud said.  
"Well the right man hasn't come for me yet. I'm still waiting, Patience always pays off you know." Marian said.  
"How much longer do you suppose you're going to wait? We're not getting any younger you know." Alma said.  
Marian shrugged. "As I said I'm not going to rush things. "  
Ethel Maud and Alma all exchanged a glance between them but didn't say anything.  
Mrs. Paroo came up behind Ethel and gave her a squeeze.  
"We're sorry about Mr. Paroo." Ethel said.  
"It will be a struggle for us all but us Paroos always persevere. You girls have always been such wonderful friends to Marian."  
"We love you Mrs. Paroo." Alma said.  
"I love the three of you very much." Mrs. Paroo kissed each girl on the top of the head and then went off to greet the rest of guests.


	5. Sociable Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deleted scene that is sat during the 4th of July sociable.

Marian Paroo could not be more annoyed with the people from River City. Not only ha d the rumors about her and Mr. Madison been circulating for more than three years and they had only gotten worse since his recent passing but people were also suspicious of Harold Hill and his Boys Band. When he first got to River City she had also been suspicious of Harold and what his intentions were but since the instruments had arrived she had seen a change in her brother Winthrop that she could thank Harold enough for.  
A few days before the 4th of July sociable Marian went with her friends to the Candy Kitchen for ice cream sundaes.  
"Marian, the nerve of some people in this town is downright disgusting.!" Alma said.  
Maud nodded in agreement. " It sure is! I can't even believe those rumors about you and Mr. Madison are still going around town. You think that would have stopped by now? Of course it hasn't It's only gotten worse since he died."  
Marian grimaced. " The past couple years have been such a nightmare. I wish these stupid rumors would stop,"  
"I hope that sooner or later we find out who started them." Alma said.  
Ethel nodded. "Me too. I'd like to have a word them about hurting my best friend's feelings."  
The day of the Ice Cream Sociable Harold stopped by Marian's house to talk to her about the Think System. They somehow got off subject and started to talk about rumors. Marian blew her bangs out of her eyes in frustration.  
"What seems to be the trouble?" Harold asked her.  
"Oh you know rumors and things."  
"Care to elaborate?"  
"I'm sure the ladies must of told you about Mr. Madison and me."  
"There of those ladies happen to be good friends of yours right?"  
Marian nodded. "Yes, and they've been trying to prove everyone else in River City wrong for about 5 years now. No one wants to listen."  
"I'd be interested to hear your side of the story."  
" Uncle Maddy was a wonderful gentleman and the nicest person you'd ever meet. He wasn't directly related to me but he always like an uncle to me.. .more like a second father honestly. He was always go good to my brother and I."  
" Why did people think there was something going on between the two of you?"  
Marian shrugged. "I never even knew who started the rumor. I've always wanted to give them a piece of my mind. They've never come forward. I think they're to afraid."  
"Perhaps they think they might have ruined your reputation?"  
"I doubt they would care too much about that. No one in this town has ever really liked me too much."  
"How would you know that for a fact? I'm sure people must like you."  
Marian shrugged. "Honestly maybe I work a little bit too hard. I don't have much of social life and I've never dated."  
Harold's eyes grew wide. " A pretty girl like you has never had a man to call her own?"  
Marian looked at the ground, more embarrassed than ever before ."No."  
"There is no need to be modest Marian. True love does take time."  
Marian's eyes locked with Harold's. "Uncle Maddy always used to say the same thing. I tell people I don't want to rush into a relationship. I want to find the right person first. My mother has been worried about me because she is worried that I will be living with her forever."  
"Marian, would you like to go to the Sociable with me tonight?"  
Marian smiled shyly. "Yes, I would love to."  
"Can you meet me at the footbridge in 15 minutes?"  
Not knowing what else to say Marian nodded her head.  
Harold tipped his hat. "I have to head back to my hotel. I will see you in a little while."  
Marian smiled. "See you soon."  
Harold headed down West Elm St back toward the hotel. Mrs. Paroo then came out of the house smiling.  
"St Bridget be joyous!"  
Marian looked at her mother surprised. "Mama! Were you listening to our conversation the whole time?"  
Mrs. Paroo nodded her head. "Yes. darling. I've been using the Think System on you from the parlor. I couldn't be more excited for you. Go inside and get ready."  
Little did anyone know what kind of drama would unfold at the dance.  
When Harold and Marian entered the dance they looked for Ethel and Marcellus right away. They spotted them with Alma, Maud and their spouses Oliver and Ewart who were on the school board.  
"Good Evening Marian." Ewart said tipping his hat.  
Marian leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Hello Ewart."  
Harold looked at Ewart and Oliver uncomfortably. "Good evening gentlemen."  
Ethel took notice of the awkwardness right away. " Let's say we forget about all that's been going on in the past couple weeks and have a good time tonight?"  
Marian smiled at her best friend. "That sounds like a fine idea to me."  
Zaneeta Shinn came up to Marian with Tommy Diljas in tow.  
"Hi Miss Paroo." The two teens greeted.  
Marian smiled. " Hello kids. Are you excited about the dance tonight?"  
Tommy grinned. "Oh, you bet we are Ms. Paroo. I'm excited about the band concert tomorrow too. The kids have been working so hard. Winthrop's been doing a really great job!"  
Harold gave Tommy's hand a firm shake. "You should be mighty proud of all the hard work you've done with the band Tommy."  
"I sure am Professor Hill!"  
"Well we're going to go find some more of our friends." Zaneeta said.  
"Have a good time kids." Harold said.  
Ethel smiled as Zaneeta and Tommy walked away. "They're charming kids aren't they?"  
Marian nodded. "They really are such an adorable couple. I feel awful bad that Mayor Shinn is so hard on both of them. He really should look past the fact that Tommy comes from a rough side of town. I'm sure if he did that he'd realize that Tommy is a delightful kid like the rest of us do."  
The evening seemed to be going smoothly until Harold noticed some people off to the side of the park where everyone was dancing snickering at him and Marian.  
He kissed Marian softly on the cheek. "I'm going to see what those gentlemen over there find to be so funny."  
Marian nodded. "Okay, hurry back."  
Harold walked over to the two boys who looked about Marian's age.  
"What do you find to be so humorous fellas? he asked.  
"Just that you're friends with Ms. Paroo, I thought you were starting a boys band. "  
Harold nodded. "The band is performing tomorrow morning. I think you should be pretty impressed with our performance. Why should it make any difference to you if I'm friends with Ms Paroo?"  
One man continued to snicker. "Well you are little older than her aren't you?"  
"So was that guy Madison that left the library to her." the other kid countered.  
Harold's cheeks started to grow red. " I suspect you know about the rumors about Mr. Madison and Ms. Paroo."  
The boy nodded his head. "Yeah. me and Rich we started those rumors 5 years ago."  
"What's your name son?" Harold asked.  
"Dan."  
Harold suddenly grabbed him by his shirt collar.  
" You listen to me, your lies have deeply upset Marian."  
"Oh they have huh? Why hasn't she ever said anything to us then?" Rich asked.  
"Because she never knew you started them in the first place."  
"You're old enough to be her father so was that guy Mr. Madison. " Dan said  
"What difference does age make?"  
"A lot. Marian should be dating someone our age, not someone old enough to be our father."  
"I'll have you know that Mr. Madison was a close family friend of the Paroos. There was nothing romantic going on between him and Marian."  
"She told you that?"  
"Yes."  
Marcellus came over looking concerned. "Greg, you're really starting a scene. What's going on over here?"  
Rich snickered again. " Mr. Hill it appears your name isn't really Harold. You've been fooling us all along?"  
"Don't change the subject." he hissed. He put Dan down and turned to face Marcellus.  
"Marce, these punks are the ones who started those nasty rumors about Marian."  
Marcellus's jaw dropped. "Ms. Paroo is right over there. Why don't you boys go apologize to her?"  
Rich and Dan looked at each other uncomfortably.  
"What do you say boys? I do think Marian deserves an apology after all this time." Harold said.  
"We don't want to ruin your good time." Dan said.  
"I'll go get her and we can all go some place private." Marcellus said.  
Marcellus walked away and came back with in 2 minutes with Marian in tow.  
"What's going on Harold?"  
"Let's go somewhere away from the crowd Marian. These young men have something they want to tell you." Harold said.  
Marian looked from the boys to Marcellus to Harold and back. "Alright. Let's go over by the footbridge."  
Once they were away from the crowd of people Harold faced the two younger boys.  
"Marian, these two boys are Rich and Dan. They've admitted to spreading the rumors about you and Mr. Madison."  
Marian tensed up. She recognized both of these boys from her high school days. They had both been on the boys soccer team.  
" Well it certainly has been a long time hasn't it?" Marian said.  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Dan said.  
"Do you guys realize how much those rumors have hurt me?"  
"No, I guess we really didn't."  
"You're darn right it did! The two of you really have a lot of nerve to spread those rumors about me and Uncle Maddy. They've only gotten worse since he died. Why can't you just let the poor man rest in peace? He was very special to my family and I! The only people that truly realize that are Alma Maud and Ethel."  
Marian had tears in her eyes. Marcellus and Harold put their arms around her.  
"The two of you are bullies, cowards and fools. You realize that don't you?" Marcellus asked.  
Rich and Dan looked smugly at the ground but did not respond.  
"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Harold countered.  
Dan's eyes met Marian's.  
"We're real sorry Marian. We didn't realize how much this has hurt your feelings all these years. We really wish we'd come forward earlier than this."  
Marian pulled a handkerchief from her purse and composed herself before speaking.  
"I certainly agree that you should have come forward a lot sooner."  
"Do you forgive us?" Rich asked  
Marian nodded. "Can't let the past bog us down anymore can we?"  
"Now that you boys know the truth about Ms. Paroo and Mr. Madison's relationship do you promise to stop spreading these nasty rumors?" Harold asked.  
Dan and Rich nodded. "Yes, sir."  
"Let's go back and enjoy the sociable." Marcellus said.  
"Sounds like a fine idea." Harold linked arms with Marian and they walked back toward the park. Marcellues, Dan and Rich followed.  
The next morning after a long night and a hot pursuit of Harold Hill through River City all the citizens of River City gathered in Madison Gymnasium. There was outrage over Harold and the boys band. Mayor Shinn was trying to calm everyone down but it didn't seem to be working.  
Dan stood up from his seat. "Mayor Shinn, if you don't mind diverting the conversation topic away from Mr. Hill's deceptions for a second my friend Rich and I have something that we'd like to say."  
Mayor Shinn looked very confused. "By all means please do, I don't appreciate being interrupted."  
Dan walked up to the podium.  
"Good morning everyone. My name is Dan Richards. Some of you may remember me and my friend Rich Evans but others may not. We graduated high school with Ms. Paroo"  
Rich stood on the other side of Dan and Dan stepped tp the side to let him speak. "Last night at the sociable we learned a very important lesson about how spreading rumors can hurt someone. It was a lesson that we waited about 10 years to learn. Mr. Hill and Mr. Washburn helped us to learn that lesson last night at the sociable."  
The townspeople looked around.  
"How does this relate to the Boys Band?" one towsnperson asked.  
"It doesn't. It has to do with the rumors that have been spreading around town for so many years about Ms. Paroo and Mr. Madison."  
There was silence.  
"We're the people responsible for starting to spread those nasty rumors. We already apologized to Ms Paroo but feel we owe the whole community an apology as well because the people of the town have been spreading this rumor for awhile. We learned last night from Mr. Hill that Mr. Madison was a very nice gentleman and how special he was to the Paroos." Dan said.  
"We really wish that we'd come out sooner with this apology but instead we just let the rumors intensify. Without Mr. Hill's urgency last night we still would have probably still been spreading the rumors instead of apologizing to all of you this morning." Rich continued  
Dan stepped up to the microphone one last time. "We're deeply regretful of how we've treated Ms. Paroo over the years and hope that from now on the rumors about and Mr. Madison will stop. Please also reconsider throwing Mr. Hill in jail as well. He's a really swell guy. I'm sure that he and Tommy Diljas have been working diligently to put the band concert together today."  
Rich and Dan walked back to their seats.  
"We still want to tar and feather that fella Hill!"  
"Yeah, where is he?"  
The members of the school board walked in with an downtrodeen handcuffed Harold in tow.  
Marian got up next and addressed the gymnasium full of townsepeople about how much the community had changed since Harold's arrival. Mayor Shinn was furious.  
"Well where is the band then? Where is this band that has been practicing so hard for three weeks? We have barely seen our young boys? he demanded.  
Suddenly the back doors to the gym flew open and in marched Tommy with the boys band in full uniform. With that the concert began.  
Mrs. Paroo squeezed her daughter's hand tightly.  
"Darling, aren't you so proud of your brother?"  
Marian nodded. "Yes Mama. This would have never been possible without Harold. I am so happy he got him involved. I am forever grateful to him for this. I'm sorry for being so resistant to the suggestion in the beginnig."  
Mrs. Paroo kissed Marian's forehead. "You're awful stubborn Marian but I know you were just looking out for your brother."  
Marian had tears in her eyes. "Papa would be so proud of him and Uncle Maddy would too."  
"They certainly would. They would also be happy that you've found quite the gentleman in Professor Hill."  
"I'm so happy those rumors about Uncle Maddy and I are going to stop." Marian said.  
Mrs. Paroo nodded. "I am too. It's certainly a relief that those boys came forward. I just wish they'd done so sooner than this. I know how much that has bothered you."  
Marian kissed her mother's cheek, "I think it's time to put the past behind us. Think about the present and the future of the boys band."  
Mrs. Paroo winked at her daughter. "And what the future has in store for you and Mr. Hill."  
Marian smiled to herself and squeezed her mother's hand tightly.


End file.
